Previous studies showed in Jiang, Y. W., et al., Beneficial effect of Bupleurum polysaccharides on autoimmune-prone MRL-lpr mice. Clin Dev Immunol. 2012, 2002, 842928 and Moga, M. M., et al., Alternative treatment of gallbladder disease. Med. Hypotheses 2003, 60, 143 that Bupleurum is a member of the Apiaceae family of plants and one of the most popular herbs, which is used for treatment of inflammation-related disease, such as autoimmune diseases, inflammatory bowel syndrome, cholecystitis. So far, nearly 50 Bupleurum species have been extensively studied for their phytochemical characteristic. Some of them have been developed into food supplements because of their low side effects, low cost and non-toxicity. Saikosaponins are commonly recognized as the main components responsible for the bioactivity of Bupleurum species; however, it appears no saponins have been found in Bupleurum malconense. 
Interestingly, the petroleum ether extract of Bupleurum malconense exerted strong ameliorative effects on colon shortening and loss of the body weight. Because saikosponins are polar chemical and cannot exist in the petroleum ether extract, we assumed that other kinds of compounds rather than saikosponins should be responsible for the anti-inflammatory propertied in the petroleum ether extract of Bupleurum malconense. 
Thus, the aim of present invention is to identify the major anti-inflammatory component in the petroleum ether extract of Bupleurum malconense using bioassay-guided fractionation. The anti-inflammatory mechanisms of this active compound are then examined in vitro, e.g., in LPS-stimulated murine macrophage RAW-Blue cells. In vivo study of the anti-inflammatory effect of the major component is also performed in a disease animal model with inflammatory diseases such as ulcerative colitis to demonstrate the efficacy of the major anti-inflammatory component and determine its therapeutically effective amount.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.